Whisper To A Scream
by VanessaAnneEfron
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! WAS, CUTTING CLOSE TO THE EDGE. Gabriella's dad beats her. Emotions run high and She's going crazy. She even becomes suicidal. What happens when she's gone to far? Who will save her? Troyella hopefully.
1. The Start Of Everything

**Cutting Close To The Edge**

**Prologue**

**Gabriella just came home from East High. She was so happy that she and Troy Bolton were dating. She sat down on the coach and was about to turn on the TV, until the doorbell rang. **

" **I'll get it!" She opened the door to find her dad. He was tall and a bit muscular. He had dark brown hair that came up to his ears.**

" **Hola mija!" He was about to hug her but she stepped back. " What's wrong? Can't a dad just hug her daughter?"**

"**How could you call yourself that? You left us when I was only 2." she said loud but calm.**

" **I am still your fathe..." He started until he saw Mrs. Montez. ( I'm calling her Carina and the dad Jose)**

"**Carina!" He shouted.**

" **Um, hi Jose," she said awkwardly, but she hugged him anyway. Gabriella knew she missed him.**

_**Why can't I just be happy papi's here? I should miss him. I haven't seen him for about 14 years., Gabriella thought.**_

" **Um, I'll be up in my room if you want me." Gabi said quietly. She went to her room and got her cellphone out. She started to dial Troy's number. Little did she know her dad was watching her through the crack of the door.**

" **Hi Troy" she said quietly.**

" **Hey Gabi. What's wrong?" He said concerned.**

" **My dad just showed up in my door step" She then heard a creak.**

" **Aren't you..." **

" **Um, Troy I gotta go." she said as she hung up. Right then her dad came in the room.**

" **Who were you talking to?" He said firmly.**

" **My boyfriend Troy," She said standing up.**

" **You have a boyfriend?" He practically yelled, " You're not allowed to date boys!" **

" **I'm 16," she said, voice rising, " I think I can have a boyfriend!"**

" **Don't back sass me!" He said as he hit her hard across the face and leaving.**

**Gabriella now had deep cuts across the left side of her face. He had his wedding ring on when he hit her.**

**She cried as her dad left the room. She heard him tell her mom that she had fallen.**


	2. The Wounds Begin

**The Wounds Begin**

**Gabriella walked down the halls of East High. She had been avoiding Troy and the gang all day. Now the last bell ad rung. She managed to get most of the cuts covered with make up.**

" **Hey Gabi. Haven't seen you all day," said Troy coming up to her. She put her face in her locker.**

" **Hi Troy," said Gabriella trying not to face Troy. But that didn't fool him.**

" **What's wrong?" He said, concern in his voice. **

" **Nothing." **

"**There is something. Tell me." As he said this, Gabriella turned around. You could see the deep cuts on the left side of her face.**

" **Gabriella what happened?" He said as he touched the wounds. She couldn't hold back the tears. She ran to Troy's secret spot. She didn't care if people were watching her, she just kept running as footsteps ran after her. She then passed buy Chad and Taylor.**

" **Gabriella!" Cried Taylor. She didn't listen to her. **

**Gabriella finally got to the secret garden. She cried her eyes out until she heard footsteps. She quickly wiped away the tears, but failing. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her hand around them. She turned her head around to see Troy. She quickly turned her head the other way and put her head on her knee.**

"**Gabriella," No answer.**

" **Where'd you get all those cuts?" Asked Troy as he sat down next to her. " Did your dad do that to you?"**

**She turned to him and nodded.**

" **Gabriella you have to tell some one." **

" **No!" She yelled finally standing up, " I can't. My mom... Oh God! I'm late. My dad'll kill me."**

**_I hope she didn't mean that literally, _he thought as she ran out.**

**GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

**Gabriella ran inside her house. " Mami I'm home!" She called.**

" **Your mom wasn't home mija." said Jose as he walked toward her, " Where were you!"**

" **At School."**

"**Don't lie! School ended an hour ago. You were with that BOY weren't you!"**

" **He's my boyfriend. "**

" **I am your father and I say you can't see him ANYMORE!"**

" **You're not my father!"**

**He punched her in the face. He pushed her into her room and locked the door. She cried her heart out. She then saw a razor. She took it and cut 2 fresh cuts on her left hand. She then put the razor in her backpack.**


	3. To Troy's House

Sorry for the long update. Too many projects., TAGFE

**It had been 2 hours since Gabi's dad abused her. She was now sitting in the corner quietly, until her dad came. She kept her head down.**

"**Look at me mija." he said calmly. She just stayed put on her position.**

**He kicked her shin making her fall on her back.**

"**Listen to me when I speak to you! When I tell you not to go out with that... that boy, you won't!" She didn't respond. He punched in the face and stomach. She had new bruises forming now. He then took out a silver pocket knife.**

**He walked slowly to the scared Gabriella. She crawled back wards.**

" **Mija, I'm home," yelled Karina, Gabi's mom. **

"**Karina! Mija is sleeping," yelled Jose. He glared at her and left downstairs.**

**She kept her head down. After about 5 minutes she looked up. She saw a picture or her and the gang.**

"**Troy...," she said in a soft whisper.**

**She got up and crept quietly downstairs. She saw her mom and dad laughing. She went back upstairs. She took a small luggage bag and packed her clothes, make up for the bruises, and, after forming 3 new and fresh cuts on her right hand, her razor. She ran to her balcony and looked down.**

_**Its not a long fall, **_**she thought. She threw her bag down. It hardly made a noise because of the lightness. She grabbed on to the nearest branch and jumped. Her right foot on a lower branch and her left on the bark. She slowly made her way down. About 2 ft from the ground she jumped. She fell on a bush. Luckily it wasn't sharp. As she was about to get up, the curtain opened. Her dad peered outside for about a minute.**

**After not seeing anything he closed it back. She made sure he was gone until she got up. She started walking to Troy's house which was 4 blocks away. And just her luck, about 1 block away from his house, it started raining really hard.**

**She walked faster to his house and by the time she got there, she was soaked.**

**She rang the doorbell. Troy answered the door.**

"**Gabriella?" he said as he opened the door, " What hap..." **

**He didn't finish. She practically leapt in his arms. She stained his shirt with her tears and the rain on her clothes. After a while she pulled away. Now he was able to take a good look at her. She was covered in bruises. He didn't see her arms as she was wearing a long sleeve.**

"**Who did this to you?" She didn't have to answer. He knew it was her dad. " Come in" He said forgetting it was raining. She slowly walked in. She explained everything pnce Troy gave her a blanket.**

" **Gabriella that's child abuse I have to call the c..."**

"**Nooo!" She screamed, " My mom loves him. I don't even know why."**

"**Well," he said noticing her bag, " You can stay here for a while. My parents aren't home. They'll be back next week." She nodded.**

**XXX Hey I'll update either this weekend or next week. Way too many projests or essays. Luv Ya All! **


	4. The Run Away

**The Run Away**

**Gabi's POV**

**The next morning I woke up from the sound of the door bell at Troy's house. Wait Troy's house! Then suddenly everything just came back to me. Me running away from home. Coming here. What am I supposed to do? I know my mom will soon realize that I'm gone. Or maybe she won't. She's too pre occupied with my so called "father." Suddenly Troy came bursting into the guest room, which shattered my thoughts.**

"**Gabi," he said breathlessly, " your parents are here." I froze. I froze right on the spot. Why now? What was I supposed to say to them? Oh I ran away here because my "dad" beat me! Now I'm gonna get it.**

"**What!" I practically yelled, " Did they look happy? Sad? Mad!"**

"**I don't really know Gabi. They just came for you."**

"**B-but I don't want to go home."**

"**Gabi just tell your mom he beats you. I'm sure she'll believe you."**

"**No she won't. S-she just won't."**

"**I already told them your here." I didn't say a word and just slowly walked down stairs, Troy following behind me. When I got down, my mom rushed towards me and hugged me tight. Too tight.**

"**Gabi! Why were you at Troy's? You should've told us you were coming here." I shrugged.**

"**I don't know. I guess I forgot." I said softly in a barley audible sound.**

"**Come on let's go home," she said and pulled me away. I saw my father standing there. No emotion. Just staring at Troy, with a death glare. "Thanks for taking care of her Troy." she said to Troy.**

"**Um...Great?" He said. I said good by to him, got my bag, and walked out the door.**

**Right when we got outside, I pulled out of my mom's grip and started running for my life. **

"**Mija no!" I heard my mom say.**

"**Get back here!" Yelled my dad. I didn't stop. I heard footsteps behind me. I guessed Troy was following me.**

"**Gabi! Wait!" I heard him yell. His voice was closer than I thought. Then again he is a jock. I don't think I could out run him, but I still kept on running. "Gabi! Come back!" Soon I heard the running subside and I was alone. I looked around. I was in the neighbor hood of Taylor, Jason, and Chad. It didn't take me long to decide whose house to go to. Of course Taylor. I walked up to her house and knocked.**

"**Gabriella?" said Tay when she answered the door.**

"**Uh Hi Tay," I said, a bit embarrassed to still be in my Pj's.**

"**Gabi what are you doing here? And with a bag?" Oh I forgot I brought my bag.**

"**I uh need to place to stay."**

"**Sure," she said, as I sighed with relief, " Chad, Jayson, and Kelsi are over but they'll leave in a while. My heart stopped for a second there. If they see me, they might tell Troy who will eventually tell them about me being gone. **

"**Tay? I have to tell you something," I stopped, " I ran away."**

"**What!"**

"**Shhhh! Taylor. I didn't want to go home. I was at Troy's house when I ran away. Please don't tell them I'm here...  
**

"**Scouts honor, Gabi," she said. I thought I was safe, but Chad showed up.**

"**Hey Tay. Whats... Hey Gabi when'd you get here?" I opened my mouth to answer but Chad's cell started to ring. _Please don't be Troy. Please don't be Troy. Please don't be Troy. _**

"**Hey Troy," _It's Troy_, "Really...Well she's right here...why?...fine... see ya."**

"**What did he say?" I asked.**

**Troy's POV**

**I just called Chad. He said Gabriella's there at Taylor's. I hope She'll still be there when I arrive. I told Chad not to tell Gabi I was coming or she'll run away again. I ran to the car and drove as fast as I could to Taylor's. Good thing she lives just a couple blocks.**

**Gabi's POV**

"**Uhhh," Studdered Chad, " Nothing really. He just he was looking for you."**

"**And? Did you tell him I was here?"**

"**No," He better not have.**

"**Thanks Chad!"**

"**Anytime?" he said as he glanced at Taylor. She just shrugged.**

**About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Taylor got up and answered it.**


	5. The Run Away Part II

**The Run Away Part II**

**Gabi's POV**

"**Oh H-hey Troy," stuttered Taylor. I caught my breath. _Chad. _ I glared at Chad. He shrugged slowly. I quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Then I spotted the hall closet. I ran toward it and hoped Chad doesn't talk. I opened the closet about a centimeter. I saw Troy come in.**

"**Where is she?" asked Troy looking around. "Chad you told me she was here!" I prayed to God that Chad keeps his mouth shut.**

"**Uh. I don't know," he said shakily.**

"**Chad..." started Troy. I could see he was becoming angrier or maybe worried by the second.**

"**Okay," he said as he threw his hands up in defeat, "She's in the closet in the hall." _I'm gonna kill him._**

"**The hall closet?" asked Taylor.**

"**If that's what you call it," said Chad shrugging. I saw Troy walking towards where I was hiding. _ Oh dear God please tell me what to do. _It's no use. There's no hiding spot in the closet! I just sighed and waited for Troy to open the door. Once he did I just walked out, not even looking at him. **

"**Gabriella,"said Troy," Gabriella wait!" He then grabbed my left arm tightly. I flinched in pain as he touched my cuts and bruises. I prayed he didn't notice but he did. He immediately loosened his grip. I looked at him with my face filled with dried tears. He looked at me and started to raise my sleeve. I didn't bother stopping him knowing that he was stronger. I looked at Chad and Taylor, they were both looking at us.**

**Troy's POV**

**When Gabriella flinched at my touch, I knew something was wrong. I started raising her sleeve. I was horrified with the sight. There were fresh cuts everywhere and a few bruises here and there.**

"**Gabriella what did you do?" I asked here slowly. _ Why would she do this to herself?_ **

"**Oh god," said Taylor covering her mouth with her hands. Gabriella then pulled her hand out of my grip and looked away.**

"**Look Gabriella we can help you," I said, trying to get her to look at me. When she did, I thought she would be fine.**

**Gabriella's POV**

"**I'm so sorry Troy," I said sadly. I then made a run for it, using the back door.**

"**Gabriella!" they yelled in unison. I heard Troy the closest, which means he was following me. I immediately started climbing the tree in Tay's backyard. Once I did, I looked down. I saw them all run out side and start shouting my name.**

"**Guys she's gone,"said Chad. **

"**I don't think she's gonna be okay," said Taylor sadly.**

"**Yeah. We have to find her. Where do you think she went?" said Chad.**

"**I-I don't know," said Troy slowly. He then sat down on the grass. It broke my heart to see him like this. _But it's best that he doesn't complicate his life with me. I'd just make him miserable. _ I sighed and waited for them to leave.**

"**Come on guys," said Chad, "We have to tell her parents and go look for her." Once they did, I climbed down. I looked at Taylor's house, the light's were off. I figured they went to look for me. I looked at it one last time and headed off. O don't know where I was staying for the night, but I can't go home. _I know. I'll head to the park. I'm sure I can sleep under the slides._**

**Meanwhile (No ones POV)**

"**She's gone?" yelled Gabriella's mom, Karina. **

"**She just left," said Troy.**

"**I- I don't understand!" cried Mrs. Montez, "Why would she run away like that!" Troy looked at Gabi's dad. _Should he?_**


	6. Author's Note Vote

**VOTE**

**Let's take a vote...**

**Should Troy tell Gabriella's parents about the abuse of her dad? **

**YES**

**NO**

**Where should Gabriella go? (I was thinking the park but that could change)**

**Ryan and Sharpay's house**

**The park (where Troy could find her)**

**Ski Lodge**

**Other:**

**I'll do the one with the most number. Just remember, what you choose will alter the story.**


	7. The Truth Revealed

**The Truth Revealed**

**A/N Okay! Votes closed. It was a hard decision. It was tied between the park and the ski lodge, so I had to choose. But just so everyone wins, I will put Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke in the story. I also put it so Troy will find her, so be happy. That was the hardest decision ever! Well here's the chapter.**

**Special Thanks To:****phyllie24****vicki86**** for the idea.**

**Gabi's house (Troy's POV)**

"**Do you have any idea Troy!" Ms. Montez shrieked at me. I took a moment to think. _If I don't Gabriella will get hurt because of her dad. I f I do, both me and Gabriella will get hurt because I told the truth._ I lay my head back and thought. "Troy!"**

"**Oh I uh.. well.. It's just that.. I think," I stuttered.**

"**Well?" Mr. Montez glared at me, it's like he could see right through me. I sighed. I might as well tell her.**

"**There's something I should tell you," I said and took a breath, " Gabriella is hurt. Well getting hurt." I looked at Mr. Montez. I saw the look in his eyes. It was full of pure anger. I gulped, but this is for the best.**

"**What by who?" She said shakily.**

"**Uh.. Her... her..her dad," I said quietly. They both stood up.**

"**That's absurd," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "He hasn't shown a sign of meaness to Gabi since he got here." _ Why won't they believe me._**

"**It's the truth!" I practically yelled, "She told me!"**

"**Enough," She said, "I'm calling the police." She then left into the kitchen. Leaving me and Mr. Montez. I gulped. _This won't be good. _**

"**Just for that," he said viciously, "She's gonna get it." **

"**You might not even get a chance!" I yelled, having more confidence, "Because of you, We can't find her." He glared at me and left. _I'm gonna have to call everyone. _ I ran to my car and started driving to Ryan and Sharpay's. As I was, I called Taylor and Chad, Kelsi and Jason, and Sharpay to tell them I was coming there.**

"**Troy why is everyone showing up?" shrieked Sharpay over the phone, "You better not be throwing a ..."  
**

"**No! I'm not. Just wait I'm almost there." She sighed exasperatedly and hung up. Once I got there, everyone was already there.**

"**Okay," I started, "I have..."**

"**Why did you call us here?" asked Chad rudely.**

"**Chad!" said Zeke, "Someone is talking. Don't be rude."**

"**Anyway," I said, "I have bad news... about Gabriella..."**

"**Why? Is she in the hospital? Is she safe?" asked Kelsi frantically. Sharpay nodded in agreement.**

"**I don't know. She's...she's gone..." I said quietly.**

"**Gone!" everyone, except me, Chad and Taylor, yelled. We nodded.**

"**Since when?" asked Ryan.**

"**About an hour ago," I said, "So she shouldn't be far."**

"**Why did she run away?" asked Sharpay. Everyone else nodded.**

**Meanwhile (Gabi's POV)**

**Okay. I decided not to go to the park. Instead, Sharpay and Ryan's house. I turned the road and continued walking until I got to their house. I raised my hand to knock, until I heard voices inside. It sounded like the gang. I looked through the crack in the window. Everyone was gathered around Troy. I sighed. _I suppose that he told them about my dad. Normally I would be mad, but I would do the same in his position._ I pressed close to the window, but I couldn't hear a thing. I sighed and headed back. _Where am I supposed to go now. If I go to the park, well it would be easy to find me. Troy and I go there all the time._**

**I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Then I had and idea. I reached into my bag and took out my wallet. I opened it and reached in for my money. 47$ and a bus token. I think it'll get me there. The bus token will get me to the train and the train will take me to the ski lodge. I took out my phone and called the train station.**

"**The train leaves at 7 AM?...okay thanks." I looked at my watch. _3:30 PM. I still had a while. The bus comes at the park at around 5 AM. So for now. I'll go to the park. Well just until the bus comes._ I headed to the direction I came from and ran to the park.**

**Sharpay and Ryan's house (Troy's POV)**

"**Well?" asked Sharpay impatiently.**

"**Her dad...her dad beats her," I said. Everyone stared at me, shocked.**

"**Are you sure?" asked Zeke.**

"**Really?" said Taylor, "I just knew she cut. Not that her dad beat her."**

"**Oh my god!" shrieked Kelsi.**

"**What?" everyone said in unison.**

"**If she's run away and is suicidal... she could kill herself!" she said frantically.**

"**I didn't even think of that!" I said.**

"**We have to find her now!" said Sharpay, "Everybody split up."**

"**Yeah...uh" started Chad, "Me and Taylor look North, near the school. Ryan and Sharpay look South, near the mall, Sharpay don't stop and look at shoes. Kelsi and Jason look West around her neighborhood. And Zeke and Troy look East near the park. Okay Break!" No one moved, shocked at Chad's leadership skills.**

"**Wow," said Kelsi.**

"**No time for wow's!" I shouted, "We have to go!" We then split of in different directions, once we left the house.**

**VOTE: SHOULD TROY FIND GABI IN THE PARK OR SKI LODGE...**

**PARK**

**SKI LODGE.**


	8. You Need Help

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like three months!! BUT I"M BACK!!**

**Whisper to A Scream**

**Chapter 7**

**You Need Help**

-------------------------------------------------------

"**Maybe we should try her cell?" said Troy as he and Zeke walked to the park.**

"**Why didn't you think of that before?" said Zeke taking out his cell, but then stopping. "Maybe you should call her..."**

"**Maybe," said Troy just before taking out his cellphone and pressing 2 for Gabi's cell(1 is voicemail). Out of nowhere, he hears Gabriella's phone ringing. He and Zeke frantically looked around for Gabi.**

"**I can't...Wait! There!" said Zeke, pointing to a brown-haired girl sitting under the slide. Troy looked to where he was pointing and ran toward Gabi, while Zeke called Sharpay. **

"**Gabriella!" shouted Troy running toward her and then crouching down to look at her. She made no slight movement and kept staring out into the horizon, straight forward. Zeke had caught up and sat down diagonal from her. "Gabriella get up," said Troy softly pulling on her sweater, "We need to take you home..." She yanked her arm away.**

"**No I don't," she said so quietly it was barely audible.**

"**Yes Gabriella," said Troy calmly, "Your parents already called the cops. We really..."**

"**No," she said in the same tone. Zeke opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when the gang hurried toward them. **

"**Gabi!" the girls said, settling down next to her.**

"**We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Kelsi.**

"**We need to..." but Sharpay was cut off by Gabi.**

"**Troy already said, but I'm not going home. I can't..." She looked down at her hands.**

"**Gabriella," said Taylor, "You need help. And we're here to give it to you." Gabriella nodded, relieving everyone.**

"**But first," said Chad, "You need to go home."**

"**I told you I can't," said Gabriella, "If I go home now, my dad will get so mad and..." Gabriella burst into tears at the thought of it. Troy, who was closest to her, rubbed her back.**

"**Don't worry," said Sharpay, "We'll be there with you the entire time."**

"**Yeah," said Kelsi, "And I'll even ask my parents if you can stay over or vice versa. Just please. Let us take you home." Gabriella, still sobbing, nodded. Troy stood her up slowly, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in balance. Troy didn't now what to do next. He wanted Gabriella to be safe and to take her home. But she wasn't safe at home. _When did this all become so complicated? _**

_**---------------------------------------------**_

**Once Ms. Montez saw Gabriella , she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. After talking with her, the gang asked, well begged for that matter, Ms. Montez if Gabriella, with them could all go to Troy's since his parents were gone. After a lot of begging and thinking, they persuaded her to go. Gabriella hugged her mom and they all set of to Troy's house. **

"**Wait," said Gabi once they entered Troy's house, " I need to go home and get my clothes for tomorrow."**

"**I'll come with," said Sharpay, "I need to stop by ours to get me and Ryan's stuff too."**

"**You don't have to Sharpay."**

"**Trust me," she said, "I need to go." Gabriella nodded and they set off.**

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N hahahah Cliffly!!! lol sorry. What will happen? DUN DUN DUN!! Don't worry. I'm writing the next chapter after this. Read and Review Por Favor!**


	9. The Breaking Point Part I

Whisper To A Scream

Chapter 8

The Breaking Point Part I

------------------------------------

"Thanks again for coming Sharpay," said Gabriella as she drove them to her house. "I mean you didn't have to come with me."

"It's no prob Gabi," said Sharpay, "I just didn't want you to go alone." Gabriella nodded, understanding. "Not because I think you'll run away again but because of...well you know."

"I get it Sharpay," she laughed. Gabriella parked on the curb and got out. She looked up and saw that all the lights were off. "Maybe they left to go somewhere," said Gabi. Sharpay shrugged. Once inside, they saw that there was no one home. Gabi let out a relieved sigh. She couldn't face her father about this whole thing...yet.

"Looks like no one's here," said Sharpay also relieved. Gabi nodded and they proceeded upstairs.

"Hello Gabriella," said a voice once they opened the door to her room. Gabriella, scared, turned on the lights to see her dad sitting down on her bed. Sharpay gasped. Now she was afraid that her dad would do something. Sharpay clutched onto Gabi's arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him full of rage. He ignored it.

"Now now," he said calmly, "What did I tell you about telling your friends our little secret?!" Sharpay scooted themselves backwards as Mr.Montez stood up. He walked towards them and slapped Gabriella across the cheek. Sharpay let out a sob. He then grabbed Gabi, pushing her inside the room, leaving Sharpay helpless and scared. He gave her a menacing look and then turned around toward Gabriella. Sharpay sobbed as she took out her cellphone and called Zeke.

-------------------------------

"It's been too long," said Troy pacing back and forth in his living room.

"Only about 20 minutes..." said Kelsi, but doubting that. Suddenly, Zeke's phone went off. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Sharpay.

"See," said Zeke holing up his cellphone, "She's Sharpay's calling right now."

"_Zeke! Hurry c-call the police! H-he's got her!"_ The alarming look Zeke had scared the rest of the gang.

"Don't worry we'll be right there!" Zeke hung up and turned to the rest of the worried faces of the gang.

"What happened?" asked Troy quickly.

"We have to hurry," said Zeke frantically, "We have to call the cops and got to Gabi's house."

"W-why?" said Taylor shakily.

"He's got Gabriella!"

----------------------------------

A/n: Ooooohh!!! A cliffy! But no worries I'm working on the next Chapter, but you'll have to review to get it!! lol. SO anyway...What will happen?? Will Gabriella's dad go TOO FAR??? Will the gang get there in time?? Those burning questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	10. The Breaking Point Part II

A/N Sorry I've been REALLY busy with school so I didn't have time to update. Sorry! I'll keep trying.

WARNING: THIS SCENE IS sorta INTENSE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

Whisper To A Scream

Chapter 9

The Breaking Point Part II

---------------------------------------------------

Troy and the gang raced to Gabriella's house, worried and scared.

"Call the cops Kelsi," said Ryan, in the backseat of Zeke's car. Kelsi frantically punched in the numbers.

"Their gonna be okay Troy," said Chad comfortingly, sitting in the back of Troy's car with Taylor.

"What if were too...late?" he choked out.

"Don't say that Troy!" said Taylor, but was doubting was she had said. In no time, they arrived at her house. They got out of their cars and rushed through the open door. They immediately heard Sharpay's sobbing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You girls wait here until the cops come," ordered Chad as he, Troy, and Zeke rushed up the stairs.

Zeke wrapped his arms around Sharpay as she continued sobbing while Troy and Chad burst into the room. Troy searched the dark room for Gabi and saw her backed up against the wall, her dad about 5 feet from her. Troy thrust himself at him knocking him down. Jose(her dad) pushed Troy off of him. Chad grabbed Gabriella quickly to lead her out, but Jose grabbed a tight hold of her and pushed Chad away.

"Let me go!" cried Gabriella, shaking from fright.

Troy tried to tackle him down again but Jose elbowed him hard. As Troy sat up slowly, his vision blurred. He saw Gabriella's dad thrust something in her chest area, somewhere, he thought, around the heart.

"Gabriella!" he screamed as he watched her fall down limp onto the ground. All of a sudden Chad smashed a lamp onto Jose's head, leaving him out cold. Panting, Troy crawled toward her and held her in his arms. Just then they heard sirens downstairs and the police burst into the room, their guns held up. Some got Jose up and took him away, and some turned towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Call the paramedics!" one yelled shooing a couple of officers to get them. "It's gonna be okay kid, " he said in a soft tone. He then picked up his radio and was talking furiously. Soon the paramedics came and took Gabriella in the ambulance.

"Who's coming with her!?" one called out.

"Go Troy," said Chad, "We'll follow."

-------------------------------------------------

"Troy," said Sharpay sitting next to Troy in the waiting room of the hospital, tears visible, "I...I'm so sorry." Troy looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"For what? It wasn't your fault," he said then again looking straight.

"I-I should've helped her, b-but I didn't. I was just too scared. I'm so sorry," her eyes now welled up with tears.

"No," said Troy softly not looking at her, "You couldn't have done anything..."

"Gabriella Montez?" called out the doctor.

A/N: OOOHHHH!!! I cliffly!! Dun dun dun!! XP What will happen??? Will Gabriella survive??? Well you'll have to review! XD XP


	11. It's All Over

Whisper To A Scream

Chapter 10

It's All Over

------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked a frantic Ms. Montez, barging into the room. "I went out to the store and I find out my daughter's in the hospital?" Sharpay went to calm her down while the doctor explained what happened.

"Good news or bad?" he asked. They all voted on good. "Okay well, she wasn't stabbed in the heart." The gang released a sigh of relief. "She was stabbed on the rib cage breaking some of them, so she might be sore. There's a few bruises and cuts on her body, but she's fine."

"And-and the bad?" choked Troy.

"She's, well, she's in a coma. She passed out before she reached the ER. We figured that the knife hit a nerve. We're hoping she would wake up in a week or so. You can see her now. 3 or 4 at a time please." He then let them through. Troy went last, still nervous about seeing her like this. Ms. Montez gave him a warm smile. He walked in the room and what he saw almost made him cry. She was covered in bruises and cuts almost head-to-toe. She had a bandage wrapped around her ribs and her wrists.

"Hey Gabs," he said softly, taking a seat next to her bed. He took her hand in his and stroked it lovingly. "Please, just please, wake up soon. We need you. I need you." He kissed her hand softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Gabi. I tried, but failed. Just please wake up."

--------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later

The gang was not losing hope on Gabriella. She would wake up soon, they kept telling themselves. Troy would visit her everyday and on weekends stay all night, just waiting for the time she wakes up.

"I'll stay here again," said Troy once they reached the hospital.

"Troy," sighed Chad, "You need to go home and sleep more. When Gabriella wakes up, they'll call and tell us. What's the problem?"

"I-I just wanna be there when she wakes up, Okay?"

"Fine," said Sharpay, "But tomorrow, you go home and sleep and eat something." Troy nodded as the rest of the gang left. He took his regular seat next to her bed and sat down, looking at her, stroking her hand. Suddenly, he felt a slight twitch. It was small but he felt it. His eyes grew wide, but then grinned. _This could be the night._ He waited the whole night, but she still didn't wake up.

"Troy..." she said in a low, soft moan.

"Doctor! Quick! I-I think she's waking up!" Troy called. The doctor and nurses rushed in. The doctor took her pulse. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. "Gabi!" exclaimed Troy. But her eyes started to droop and they were closed again. Troy slumped.

"She's back in the coma again," said the doctor sadly, "We tried. But now we know she'll definitely wake up." He then left the room and Troy took his seat.

"So close, Gabs," said Troy softly. He touched her warm face. "Just as long as you wake up soon. I'm dieing here." With that though, he drifted of to sleep.

The next day, Gabriella had woken up suddenly. She looked around. It was around 7 o'clock in the morning. When she saw Troy next to her bed, she smiled.

"Ah Ms. Montez, You're awake," said the doctor, "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? Hurt?"

"Actually I'm fine," she said, he voice a little cracked, "Just really hungry."

"I understand," he said, "I'll send the nurse in with food." She thanked him as he left then all alone. She looked at Troy once again. She tangled her fingers in his soft auburn hair, unable to wait to touch him and kiss him again. She traced the features of his face, still smiling down at him. He shifted slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed, standing up, "You're-you're awake! Since when?"

"About 10 minutes ago," she laughed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"You looked so tired. I thought you needed a bit of a rest," she said softly as he took her hand in his.

"I missed you so much," he said hugging her.

"So did I," she said quietly. Troy pulled away slightly and kissed her gently, lovingly. His hand moved from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Gabriella pulled away after a while and put her head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck, Troy's chin resting on her head.

"Food," said the nurse, interrupting the beautiful moment, making Gabriella sit upright.. She put the plate down next to her bed. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and closed the door.

"Gabi!" squealed Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. They rushed up to hug her. The guys came in and they had a mini reunion with Gabi.

"Some friend you are, Troy," said Ryan. Troy looked at him questioningly.

"We had to get informed by the hospital," said Zeke.

"Yeah," said Chad, "You should have called us."

"Oh," said Troy, I forgot to."

"How are you?" asked Kelsi, standing on Gabi's right.

"Fine, actually," said Gabi.

"What about-what about your 'problem'?" asked Taylor, referring to the fact that she cut herself.

"Oh counseling," she said, "I'm trying to get over it."

--------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming Troy," said Gabriella, taking his hand. They were on their way to Gabriella's first appointment to the therapist. Troy had decided to come with her, just to be there.

"I'm always there for you," he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"What if I don't want to tell them something?"

"Just tell them how you feel. Let your feelings out." Gabi laughed.

"You're so corny," she smirked.

"Fine then you can go by yourself," he said crossing his arms.

"Okay," she said simply, knowing he was kidding. She started walking towards the door.

"Wait Gabs!" he yelled after her, "I was kidding." He caught up to her and stopped her. She burst out laughing. "Not funny." She took his hand again and walked in. They called her in to Dr. Chelsea's room.

"So after everything that had happened, how do you feel now?" asked Dr. Chelsea, halfway through the session.

She looked at Troy. "Fine. I feel better now that I'm getting my feelings out." She nodded and took some notes.

"That was nice," said Troy at the end of the session, "Do you wanna go out for lunch, maybe even a movie." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Definately," she said. Troy smiled at her and took her hand as the walked down the road. Things have definitely have changed. The scream has died down to a whisper again.

THE END

A/N: THAT'S THE END!!!! OMG! Awwww. It's all over. But I still have more fics. PLUS THERE WILL BE AN **ALTERNATE ENDING**!! SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT THIS WEEK OR NEXT.


End file.
